Magic High Draft
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: [To be written]


**[01 January 2019]**

**~3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Good Morning students of PalmWoods High," The principal announces, "The beginning of another year, the beginning of the final year for our 5th year seniors," He continues. For a brief moment, all eyes fell onto the table filled with 5th year seniors, most of them looking either sad, nervous or happy since it's their final year.

"As usual, the first few rounds of Magic War will begin on March, you will be focusing on your studies for the first two months of this year," Their principal continues talking, wishing everyone the best, repeating the rules.

Time whizzed by quick, the assembly hall was soon empty, all the students soon inside their classes.

"Carlos, _focus_," Logan scolds his friend, nudging him as the shorter boy plays with his pencil. "It's our _final year_ Carlos, you can't fail again otherwise you'd get held back," Logan frowns, Carlos immediately frowning as well when he realizes his only two friends won't be there if he gets held back.

**~Recess**

"First day of school and I _hate_ it already," Kendall groans as the three of them gather in the cafeteria, sitting at the _very end_ of the table, complaining about the insane syllabus they have to learn and master for their final year, _especially_ Math. "Guess we're never moving from this spot, huh," Logan sighs, smiling sadly at his other two friends.

"Cheer up, least' we get to leave first," Carlos grins, though part of him felt guilty. '_I'm so sorry… If only I had better powers,_' Carlos thinks, a _huge_ part of him feels it's his fault they're at the very bottom of the leaderboard.

They've _never_ been able to get past the first round of the 'Magic War' event held in their school… Which automatically puts them at the very bottom of the list. Something _always_ happens at the very last minute, ruining their chances of going through to the second round.

"Let's just… Eat and get out of here," Logan shakes his head, beginning to eat his breakfast as he glances at the front end of the table, where a group of guys are laughing and talking it up, his eyes soon fall onto a particular guy.

James Diamond.

He quickly looks away in shame and embarrassment once their eyes made contact.

"Logan, stop it," Kendall scolds his best friend, noticing Logan's sad eyes, he _knew_ what the boy was thinking immediately. "Sorry," Logan looks down, remembering the words a girl from one of the top 5 teams told him.

'_Someone like you? Never. Not only is your team at the bottom __every year__, have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?_' Those words kept repeating in his head. Every time he gets the courage to approach the tall boy, those words come crawling in, crushing his confidence.

"Logan," Carlos waves his hand in front of the boy, whose eyes began tearing up. "Logan," Immediately Carlos shifts to Logan's side, giving him a side hug. Both of them knew how deeply in love the poor boy was with James, and neither of them could do _shit_.

Love truly is the most powerful _and_ dangerous magic of them all.

**~After school…**

Logan was busy tidying up his locker as Kendall and Carlos went to the toilets, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Suddenly, he feels a presence behind him…

Letting out a squeal, he immediately spun around, ready to cast his magic… Only to be towered by James. Gulping, he prepares himself for whatever James was going to do.

To be honest, even though Logan's madly in love with the tall boy… He actually doesn't know much, or even _anything_ about James.

"Can I… Get to my locker now?" James asks, crossing his arms and lifting a brow. Realizing James' locker is being blocked by his locker's door, he quickly shuts it, almost _slamming_ it as he shifts away speedily.

Logan's heart kept beating fast. In his entire 5 years of being in PalmWoods High, that's literally the _first_ interaction he's ever had with his tall crush.

"Logan?" Carlos squeaks as Logan whizzes by the toilets, running towards the field, Carlos began to feel curious.

'_What could've possibly happen in the 10 freaking minutes we were gone_?' He wonders, wandering around the school area as Kendall fixes his hair in the toilet.

"I hate this," Logan cries, sitting in a fetal position under one of the trees, glad the school fields were empty. As he sobs, Logan began to wonder… How would it feel to _not_ be in love? How would it feel to not be able to _feel_ love?

'_I bet it'd be amazing_,' Logan scowls, wishing he never had a crush on James.

The sight of the tall boy alone has him weak on his knees!


End file.
